


Hybrid Program

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: AU. Bella has Renesmee but they treat her with the right ways of hybrid pregnancy and gets a C-section, making her able to stay human. Now, she decides to help her sisters have what they longed for.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen & Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen & Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Kudos: 14





	Hybrid Program

New Members of the Cullen coven: 

Renesmee Carlie Cullen - daughter of Bella and Edward.

Lillian Isabella Hale-Cullen- daughter of Rosalie and Emmett. Biologically carried by Bella. She has dark hair like Emmett's with Rosalie's human blue eyes. 

Matthew Edward Hale-Cullen - son of Alice and Jasper. Biologically carried by Bella. He has honey blonde hair like Jasper's with Alice's human brown eyes.


End file.
